


My Liege

by MothMansWife



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prince Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMansWife/pseuds/MothMansWife
Summary: Most gods tend to be rather unfeeling and cold, separated from most of the things they've created, including humans. A small trip to land after ages of it being left alone, the immortal known by the earth only as Dream quickly becomes enamored by the soon king to be on this land. Maybe the humans are not as bad as Dream thought.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 17





	My Liege

Most children knew the story of the land and the gods who created it, the ones who cried so much waterfalls were born, the ones who became so angry volcanos began to form, and those who observed and meddled with it. It was these stories that future generations of humans would eventually begin to grow cities upon. It had been centuries since any god had overseen what the humans they created were up too, let alone touched the dirt they walked and grew upon. Most of them decided to leave the humans to their own vices, see how long they could manage without themself to be their saviors. 

Dream’s boots touched the soft mud on the ground of a small forest, the smell of morning rain prominent to everyone near it. The way the leftover rain fell every so often created soft sounds mixed with the croaks of frogs. The sound of small critters running around only added to the ambience of his surroundings. Dream huffed, fastening his dark green cloak around him before making his way out of the dense forest he decided to visit first. Perhaps next time, Dream noted, He’d pick a cleaner place to appear the next time he randomly visited.

Dream couldn't remember the last time he visited earth, it was never that interesting to him. He enjoyed the wars they created, and the way they continued to repeat the actions that led to the last war. It was a constant mix of turmoil and chaos, something that he thought kept the Earth interesting enough to allow existing. Last time he even really decided to check in was when the humans learned to build castles out of stone and walls big enough to keep their enemies at bay. Now those same castles held monarchs and the humans who deemed themselves high above the rest. A myth that Dream knew to be true, all humans were made the same, it was an intentional act of the Gods that created them. Yet they all seemingly had decided that those who held the blood of the previous leader, should continue the leadership until death. A boring cycle to Dream. 

The laughter of children was enough to bring Dream out of his head, noticing now he had been walking around for a while at this point. Eyes focusing on the small line of houses, a small village of working men, caring mothers, and small, sticky children running around living their lives. Dream smiled to himself. Humans could be surprising to him, the mundane actions they took today wasn't. He preferred it to be like that, the other option Dream didn't like to dwell on. Dream continued his stride, passing the busy villagers who didn't pay much attention to him, every once in a while giving him a nod and wave, a friendly gesture Dream reciprocated. 

“Ayo my dear boy! Care for a bread this noon!” an old man from a small stand waved him down, eager and kindness radiated off of him. Dream turned his body, allowing himself to walk backwards for a moment.

“Ah, I apologize I may skip that offer for only today!” Dream responded quickly, noting to himself to fix the issue of money later. What was being a god for , righ? That thought cut short by the warmth of a hefty body hitting his backside. Both turned quickly, Dream slightly annoyed, turned his head to get a glimpse of a boy similar to the age of himself (physically only of course) he was shorter than Dream and his skin was dark due to the exposure of the sun. His hair was dark and messy, long enough to tell Dream he did not maintain his looks as heavily as others might. The man laughed, his body large and intimidating even though he was smiling. “My apologies my friend, I was in my head a little too much… uh?” Dream stared at the man before him, tilting his head as he processed the words said to him. “Oh uh I-” Dream stutterd over his words, unprepared with a human name to give at moments notice. “I believe it hardly matters, sir” A different voice peaked behind the man, whoever it was sounded annoyed and rushed. Dream shifted his head to follow the voice the harsh tone came from. Another man stood behind the tanned figure, he wore a dark cloak and hood, accents of red made it seem expensive. Dream noted the sword he grasped firmly, as well as the small lenses he wore on his nose. “Don't be so sour Bad” the tanned one laughed, glaring quickly at the man whose name seemed to be ‘bad’. “I'm sorry really, ah Im Nick.” the tanned one perked up, his hand outstretched now to Dream. Dream took his hand, Nick now shaking his hand firmly enough to even get Dream to wince.   
“Nick, and ‘Bad’?”   
“Ah it's just a nickname from childhood”  
“An awful one at that”  
Nick simply shook his head, not taking the lensed man seriously. He stared at Dream with dark golden eyes, something Dream thought fascinating. “Clay.” Nick and Bad both dropped their smiles for a moment, “My name. My name is Clay” Dream continued, quick on his feet was one thing, his words seemed to stumble a little bit later. Nick nodded, his charming smile now back as he spoke, “Well, Clay i hope to see you in better circumstances.” Dream could only nod, “Yes, well- better circ-” Dream was cut off by the cloaked figure. Bad glanced at Dream in annoyance, almost as if Dream was soiling the air they breathed just by existing. It was something, if Dream was honest with himself, he was not used to in the slightest. “ Im sorry but me and… Nick must go.” Bad said sternly, his hand on Nicks shoulder turning him the direction of the center of town. “Well I Cou-”   
“No”

Nick tried to protest once again but decided he might as well not fight the smaller man. Both of them walked away, leaving Dream now alone. Dream scoffed to himself. The tone the man named Bad had used with him reminded him of how the other gods dream had known talked to him. But for a human to use those words with such harshness against him, a god? An immortal? Dream could only shake his head in wonder. 

Lost in his thoughts, Dream could only get a few steps in before he felt the ground shake. The vibrations only grew as he heard the loud squawk of trumpets blare. Horses trailed into the village, on top of the steads lay multiple armored figures all wearing sashes of silk with medals of gold, silver, and copper. The Head Knight led the small group of men to the center of the village, careful to allow the people who lived there to gather around safely. The entirety of the village, Dream guessed, was now surrounding the horses, waiting for words of the knight. Dream could only hear a few words beside “recruitment” “soldiers” and “Crown Prince” suddenly, Dream was all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Emii for not shaming me for wanting to write this i need constant validation LMAO


End file.
